Espada's Pets
by Nanashi XIII
Summary: I really suck at naming fics. Aizen is tired of the Espada destroying Las Noches so Gin gets them pets. Eventual GrimmUlqui, NnoiTes, StarkIchi, and I think maybe the AiGin is already there is you squint a bit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Scroll up to the top of the page. Look at the web address. Fanfiction. Obviously no one is going to post an original work n here.

AN- Real story this time! Meaning not role-played. Based on a dream I had.

warnings- none for this chapter

* * *

><p>Aizen had a problem. No, not a problem with the war. He already had everything planned out for that, and he wouldn't need to do anything else with it for a while. He had a problem with Las Noches. More specifically, the walls of Las Noches. Actually, he did not really have a problem with the walls, he had a problem with them being destroyed. Nine of them had already been ruined this week, and it was only Tuesday. One from Szayel blowing up the experiment of the day, four from Nnoitra being Nnoitra, three from Grimmjow trying to pick a fight with Ulquiorra, and one from Ulquiorra snapping and cero-ing Grimmjow.<p>

"Aizen-taichou, if ya keep thinkin' that hard yer head will explode."

Aizen glanced over the back of his chair. "Gin, we've talked about this. We are not in Soul Society anymore. You can call me Sousuke."

Gin flopped down on the arm of Aizen's chair. "Sorry, sorry. Hundred year habit, ne?" Aizen gave Gin a small smile and went back to looking out at the sands of Hueco Mundo. After a few moments of silence, Gin spoke again. "Whatcha thinkin' about anyway?"

"I am trying to think of something to keep the Espada occupied. They have too much free time."

Gin reached over and poked him. "You just want them ta quit breakin' tha walls don't ya?" He tilted his head to the side for a moment before standing and dancing around the chair excitedly. "I have an idea!"

"No."

"But I haven't even told ya what it is yet!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? I promise nothing will get destroyed this time!"

"...Fine, but if you make a mess you are cleaning it up."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this!" He glomped Aizen and shot out the door.

A few seconds later Aizen felt Gin's reiatsu vanish through a garganta. '_He seems way too excited about this... I probably should have asked him what the plan was._'

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

Gin flung open the door to the meeting room and walked over to Aizen's empty chair. The surprisingly sleepy looking Espada all looked up at the noise.

"The fuck are we having a meeting at three o-fucking-clock in the morning for," Grimmjow growled in Gin's direction.

"Aizen thinks ya'll have too much free time so I found something for ya to do." Gin snapped his fingers and a bunch of low-level arrancar filed in carrying various sized cardboard boxes. They set them iin a row on the floor behind Gin and left. Gin turned and picked up a box. He peeked into it and then handed it to Stark. He repeated the process, giving one to each Espada. When they were all passed out, he looked around the table to make sure everyone actually got one. "Okay, open them!"

They eyed the boxes warily. Gin was not known for giving harmless gifts. Ulquiorra, ever obedient, was the first to go for it. He tentatively reached forward and opened the box. He reached in and pulled out... a kitten? He looked at Gin in confusion.

"I got ya'll pets! Everything you need to take care of them except for food should be in your rooms by now. Each of you is gonna get 41940 yen ($500) a month for food and toys and stuff. Have fun!" He waved at them and vanished with a burst of shunpo.

The rest of the Espada stared as Ulquiorra gently picked up the kitten and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked into his room and set the kitten down on his pillow. He flopped down on the bed and propped himself up on his arms to look at it. It had black fur and brilliantly green eyes. They had a staring contest for a few minutes, ended by the kitten bopping him on the nose. He reached up and gently tapped it on the head, only to have it attack his hand.<p>

"What do cats eat anyway?"

* * *

><p>Nnoitra walked into his roomed and shoved the box at Tesla. "Take care of that."<p>

"Hai, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla pulled a plastic container out of the box. He lifted it up and peered into it to find a pink praying mantis. '_It's probably a good thing Nnoitra-sama isn't the one that opened it..."_

* * *

><p>Szayel walked into his lab and set the fish tank on one of the tables. He eyed the goldfish for a minute. '<em>He looks kind of bored...<em>' He pulled up a program on one of his computers and started planning.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was already asleep, curled protectively around a blue-eyed white-furred kitten.<p>

* * *

><p>Stark shook out a towel and put it in the bottom of the rather large box. He picked up the golden retriever puppy from where it was jumping at his feet and settled it on the towel. He petted it until it fell asleep, and then went to bed himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Halibel glared at the lovebird before flipping over and pulling a pillow over her head. '<em>Please let it shut up soon...'<em>

* * *

><p>Yammy set the box in a corner of his room and promptly forgot about it. A green hollow-lizard poked its head out of the box and looked around at the piles of clothes and stacks of dishes scattered around the room. It crawled out and started to eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Tousen tripped over something on the way to his bathroom. He felt around and hit a box. He opened it and felt around inside to find nothing. He shrugged and threw it away.<p>

* * *

><p>Barragan watched his blue hollow-lizard scurry around his room. '<em>At least I won't have to do anything with it, it's not like these things need to eat.'<em>

* * *

><p>Aaroniero released a yellow hollow-lizard back into Hueco Mundo. It was not like Gin was going to keep track of what they did with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Zommari reached his room and excitedly opened his box. He looked in and disappointedly pulled out his pet. "A cactus? Seriously?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN- The part with Aizen &amp; Gin at the beginning and the bit with Ulquiorra &amp; the kitten on his bed are straight from a dream I had. Seriously, I changed nothing. So, what did you think? Does Aizen kill Gin for getting the Espada pets? Did Gin get a pet? Will Ulquiorra find out what cats eat or will the poor kitten starve? What will Nnoitra do when he sees his pet? What is Szayel planning? Will Halibel cero the bird? Will the green hollow-lizard survive in Yammy's room? Was there anything in Tousen's box? What will Aaroniero do when Gin asks where his lizard is? Does Zommari get a real pet? Most importantly, WHAT WILL THEY NAME THEM? The kittens, puppy, and fish have names already, I have no idea what to do with the rest of them. Also, the dollars to yen conversion there is accurate, I found a site that updates the echange rate every five minutes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

For the purposes of this fic, Aaroniero walks around looking like Kaien. Because I don't want to deal with the whole two-heads-in-a-freaky-fishbowl thing. Also, for those who either do not know or have forgotten, Nnoitra shoots ceros with his tongue.

http:/ farm4. static. flickr. com/3153/2998070371_ bbb2acf080. jpg silver fox

http:/ heatherlindayoung. files. wordpress. com/2011/01/silver-fox. jpg

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra gently pushed Grimmjow's door, which the idiot had stupidly left unlocked again, open and stepped inside. "Trash."<p>

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he quickly hid his hand behind his back. The white kitten that had been trying to snag the string in said hand flopped over and gave a piteous mew. "Cifer! What the fuck are you doing here! In case you hadn't noticed, this is _my room_! And why the hell is your kitten on your head!"

"It climbed up there. I saw no reason to remove it."

"It could fall, idiot!"

Ulquiorra quickly reached up and pulled the kitten from where it was clinging precariously to his mask by grabbing it around the middle.

"And don't hold it by its ribs! Ya might break it."

"How should I hold it then?"

Grimmjow quickly shoved the yarn into his pocket and reached forward to scritch his kitten behind its ears. He slid his fingers down its neck and gently lifted it by its scruff. He set it so that its front paws were resting on his shoulder and cupped his other hand beneath it in a way that would have simply supported the hind legs of an older and larger cat, but covered the tiny kitten to just below its neck. "Like this."

Ulquiorra attempted to copy Grimmjow with his now wildly struggling kitten... and failed miserably as it was trying its hardest to get away from the mean not-human that was hurting it. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, got up, walked over to Ulquiorra, and snagged the kitten. He held the black kit the same way he was holding his white one and gently rubbed its neck with his thumb until it calmed down. Then he carefully situated it on Ulquiorra and waited for it to latch on with its claws before guiding Cifer's hand to where he was holding it the_ right_ way. "Now tell me why you're in my room before I kill you."

Ulquiorra decided not to point out for the hundredth time that week that he was still a higher rank than the blue-haired idiot. "Tell me what cats eat, trash."

"_Cats_ eat _cat food,_ Cifer."

"...Tell me where I can get cat food, trash."

Grimmjow gleefully used the wonderful opening the condescending bastard had just unwittingly given him. "I have a name, ya know. And I'm not helping you more until you start using it."

Ulquiorra considered his options. A, give in to the trash's demand and have easy access to the information he needed, and possibly more if the idiot actually meant to word it that way. B, try to figure it out on his own, and risk poisoning or starving the kitten. C, have his fraccion- nevermind, they would just snap its neck the second he turned his back. C, ask Gin-sama, who would know but might tell him the wrong thing anyways. "Fine. Tell me where I can get cat food, Jeagerjaquez."

'_...Close enough.' _Grimmjow bared his teeth in his trademark psychotic smirk and opened a garganta. "Follow me."

-in the room of the Novena Espada-

As Aaroniero slowly made his way towards consciousness, he became aware of a strange weight on his stomach. This weight kept shifting at odd intervals, as if something was attempting to find a comfortable position on top of him. His eyes snapped open- and he screamed.

The stupid lizard was back.

And it was glaring at him.

And then it hissed.

He quickly batted the thing away and jumped off of his bed. Something that small should _not_ have teeth like that. He threw his blanket over it and sonido-ed a few miles away from Las Noches and dumped the thing there. It hissed again, showing all of its needle-thin, razor sharp teeth. Aaroniero shuddered and returned to Las Noches as fast as he could.

-elsewhere in the vast wasteland that is Hueco Mundo-

Stark shot off a mini-cero (or at least what passes as a mini-cero for the primera espada) and kept walking. He took five steps. He shot off a mini-cero. He took seven steps. He shot off a mini-cero. His eyes narrowed as yet another hollow appeared and attempted to eat his pup. "...Fuck it."

He opened a garganta and stepped through.

-back in Las Noches-

Zommari watered his cactus.

-a few halls over-

Barragan watched as his lizard kept carefully out of range of Wonderweiss' attempts to grab the little blue thing. He decided that the next time Tousen asked him to watch the boy, he would refuse. _I'm too old for this crap. He can watch his own brat._

-Karakura-

Grimmjow dropped down directly in front of his prey. "Yo."

"Gah! What are you doing here!" As expected, Ichigo was a bit freaked out by the random appearance of his enemy. His hands twitched, but there wasn't really anything he could do. They were kind of in the middle of a busy street, and random civilians plus fighting equals dead people. Plus they could do something weird to his body if he wasn't in it.

"Where is the closest pet shop."

"...What?"

"Pet. Shop. Where is."

"...Why?"

"Just answer the damn question before I eat you."

"...Three streets over that way." He pointed in the general direction of the store.

Grimmjow smirked as he reached out and patted Ichigo on the head. "Good boy." He vanished in a burst of sonido.

Ichigo stared after him. _Weird..__. I'm probably going to regret that._ He shrugged and continued walking.

-back in Las Noches, in the room of the stupidest Espada-

The green hollow lizard now resembled a green hollow komodo dragon on steroids. The sheer amount of trash in Yammi's room was allowing it to grow rapidly. A few more days and who knows what could happen...

-Library of Las Noches-

Tesla looked up from the computer he was using as the door opened. Szayel walked in, practically bouncing with excitement. He was followed by a weird machine walking on razor-sharp legs. It kind of looked like a spider with half the legs missing. The 'body' seemed to consist of a bunch of wires twisting around a metal frame supporting... was that a _fish tank_? And there was actually a fish in it... "What is that?"

"This," Szayel announced, "is Fred."

"...Fred?"

"My fish! He looked bored so I made this! It reads his brainwaves and moves whichever way he wants to go. And he can use these," he pointed at a set of claws, "to pick things up! I wanted to show it to Nnoitra, but I can't find him." He looked over Tesla's shoulder at the computer screen. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to figure out what this thing eats." He waved a hand at the container the praying mantis was in.

Szayel picked the container up. "This seems to be one of the larger varieties. Small lizards, frogs, and mice will work."

"I probably should have just asked you before I started looking..."

"Probably. Do you know where Nnoitra is?"

"It feels like he's headed here."

Right on cue, the door banged open. "Oi, Szayel! I need some of those pill thingies so I can go to the human world."

"I gave the last of them to Grimmjow this morning. I need to make more. Look at my fish!"

Nnoitra ignored the bit about the fish. "Well then get moving! I need them _now_."

"Why? I know Aizen hasn't given you a mission, he would have told me so I could have made sure that there were a few left like he always does, and I know you aren't getting anything for your pet, because Tesla is obviously the one taking care of it."

"I have things I need to do there."

"Like what?"

Nnoitra shifted in a way that could have been nervousness or agitation. Probably agitation."...Stuff."

Szayel smirked. "I'm not going to make you any until you tell me what you are going to do."

"Nnoitra-sama wants to get laid, and Aizen-sama said he will demote him if he kills any more of the lesser arrancar."

Szayel started cackling maniacally as Nnoitra formed a cero to shoot at Tesla. Luckily for the fraccion, one of the aforementioned lesser arrancar entered the library at that time, and Nnoitra forced it to dissipate so he could yell at him. "The fuck do you want!"

The arrancar paled to the point that his face was the same shade as the bone that formed his mask, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he delivered his message. "All Espada are required to eat the evening meal in he cafeteria today."

"Is that it?"

"Hai, Nnoitra-sama."

"Then why tha fuck are ya still here?"

The arrancar ran.

Nnoitra turned to Szayel. "Why tha fuck are you still laughing?"

"I won! I get to use Grimmjow for a week, and I get Ulquiorra's chocolate stash, and Halibel's coffee~"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Szayel managed to calm himself to the point that he was simply giggling creepily. "There is, or was, a bet going around that when Aizen banned you from the numeros, you would either go to the human world or use Tesla. Everyone else already thought you were doing him anyway, so I won! And the best part? NO TEA FOR A WEEK!" The maniac cackling recommenced.

"Me and _Tesla_? Seriously! There's no way in hell that would ever happen!"

"But even _Aizen_ thought that the two of you 'hooked up' months ago. That's why THERE IS NO TEA!"

"...Go tha fuck away before I kill you."

Szyayel waved a hand at him and started towards the door, the fish following close behind him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Make death threats all you want if it helps you reinforce your masculinity." He dissapeared into the hallway. The fish tried to follow, but one of the legs clipped the doorway... and broke. The whole contraption teetered dangerously for a second before crashing over on its side. There was a magnificent display of shattering glass and a spray of water before the entire thing managed to explode somehow. There was a dull thudding sound as though someone had dropped to their knees in shock. "NOOOOOOO! FRED IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Tousen randomly appeared out of nowhere, yelled "Justice," and vanished again.

Nnoitra followed that by screaming, "Hah! That's what ya get for callin' me gay! Fish are stupid pets anyway, so quit whinin'!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL FRED STUPID! NOT WITH WHAT YOU HAVE!"

Nnoitra turned to Tesla. "What is it? I ever looked."

Tesla snagged the container before Nnoitra could grab it. "Before you kill it, please remember that it is a gift from Gin-sama, and that Aizen-sama's moods usually reflect Gin-sama's."

"Just give me the damn box." He snatched from Tesla and looked into it. His eyes narrowed and his reiatsu started to flare. "What. The fuck. Is this. And why the HELL is it pink."

"It's a praying mantis."

_'I will not kill it, I will not kill it, I will not kill it...'_ "I'm calling it Reaper." He handed the container back to Tesla with an uncharacteristic gentleness and stalked out of the Library. He managed to make it two halls over before his reiatsu exploded.

Tesla shut down the computer he had been using and walked out into the hallway. He stopped in front of Szayel, who was still sitting where he had collapsed upon the unexpected death of Fred.

"My condolences on the loss of your fish. Can I get you anything?"

"There is one thing... there is one other bet floating around... do they die because of his reiatsu or is killing them some strange kink?"

"Reiatsu."

Szayel gave a pathetic non-smile. "I thought so."

-elsewhere in Las Noches-

Aaroniero reflexively turned his head to where Nnoitra's reiatsu had just flared. _'Wonder what's pissed him off.'_ Then, because of his momentary distraction, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He looked back over his shoulder to see what it was, and screamed. _It was back. _He sonido-ed to the training room he had been headed towards and closed and locked the door. He sighed in relief and began training.

-Karakura-

Starrk popped one of the pills he had gotten from Szayel the day before and shuddered as his body materialized. After the initial cold/wet feeling passed, he felt exactly the same as he had before he had taken it. "Definately not missing gigai." He walked his dog, enjoying the lack of hollows. And then someone ran into him. The first thing he noticed was the hair- orange was an unusual color, even among the dead. The second was the eyes- an earthy brown he did not have a name for.

"Sorry, wasn't paying atten-" The boys eyes widened. "Wait, you're..."

Starrk reached out with his reiatsu and gently brushed the boy's. Somewhere between Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's levels. _Karakura, orange hair, insane power level for a human..._ "Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada. Relax, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm not here to fight."

"...Right. I am sick and hallucinating. I am going to go home and go to sleep and everything will be normal in the morning." He did an abrupt about-face and started walking. "Two Espada in one day and neither fighting, one looking for a fricking pet shop and the other walking a dog. _No sense._ At all." He spun back around. "Why, exactly, do you have a dog?"

"Gin gave pets to all of the Espada."

"Why?"

"I think what probably happened was Aizen was being annoyed about the walls of Las Noches being destroyed and Gin found out. The walls are usually destroyed by Szayel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow- three of the Espada. As none of them were actually doing anything wrong, Gin found a way to keep them from breaking things and give all of us something to do. I was actually very impressed with his choices..."

"...I am definately hallucinating. There is something inherently wrong with all of this but it _makes_ _sense_." He turned around again and resumed walking. A few minutes later, he spoke again. "Why are you following me."

Not even really a question, and it had kind of a resigned sound to it. "If you really are sick and you pass out in the middle of the road, I would end up feeling responsible."

"Right. A hollow would feel bad if a shinigami got into a bad situation."

"Half hollow. Arrancar are part shinigami, the same way that you are part hollow. The only difference between us is that you reject your hollow side where I accept my shinigami half."

_Is there anyone who doesn't know about that? So far Byakuya, Rukia, that weird Hirako person, I know Urahara knows, pretty sure there's someone else I'm forgetting, and now THE ENTIRE DARK SIDE. Someone shoot me._ "Only an idiot would accept someone trying to kill them."

"Is he really trying to kill you, or are you trying to kill him? My shinigami side should reject my hollow side, but they work together and I am stronger. Maybe it is because I had never met a shinigami before other than Aizen. Just something to think about." Starrk vanished in a burst of sonido, but tailed the boy the rest of the way to his house. He had looked a bit flushed, so he could have actually been ill, right? Right. That was definately the only reason.

-elsewhere in Karakura-

"Jeagerjaquez, what is this machine?"

Grimmjow turned from the collars and leashes to see what Ulquiorra was talking about. "If ya put a coin in it, it engraves the pet's name and the owner's name and address on a tag."

"How does it work?"

Grimmjow walked over and put a coin in the slot on the front of the machine, below the screen but above where the glass was. He then went throught the process of creating the tag, explaining each step as he went. "First step- tag shape. I'm gonna get the circle 'cause bones are for dogs and hearts are for girls. Second step- color. Blue, brecause blue is awesome. Third step- number of lines. Two because there would be no point in putting an address. If a pet gets lost in Hueco Mundo, it gets eaten. First line- name of pet. Then they keyboard magically appears on the screen. Y-u-k-i."

"Why Yuki?"

"Snow is white and fluffy. The cat is white and fluffy. It fits. Second line- name of owner. Type it in the same way."

"Jeagerjaquez, snow is not fluffy."

"Is. Then press finish."

"It is not."

"Yes it is. Now shut up and watch, this is the cool part." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder and yanked him down to where he could see through the glass into the bottom half of the machine. It was impossible to see the part where it was actually engraving, but the edges of the tag could be seen and there was a lot of metal dust flying around. When it was finished it slid the tag over the edge of the space it was using and pushed it off. Grimmjow reached through the flap and pulled it out to show to Ulquiorra. "See?"

Ulquiorra wordlessly straightened himself and inserted a coin into the machine. Grimmjow continued to smirk anyways. He had won- it was barely there, but he could see it. The green-eyed bastard was smiling.

-back in Las Noches, in the training room being used (coughhiddenincough) by the Novena Espada-

Aaroniero decided enough time had passed for the lizard to- er, he had finished training for the day. He walked around the boulder he thought he had thrown his zanpaktou's sheath behind earlier- and stopped dead. _How the hell did it get in here!_

The lizard turned its head toward him.

He took a step back.

It hissed, showing off its teeth and forked tongue.

He ran. He blasted the door out of the way with a cero and flew down the hall. He turned the corner and hit an intersection... _and it was there in the hall across from him._ He flew down the hall on his left and slowed a few dozen halls later. He walked past a yet another hallway intersected with the one he was in and caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of his eye. _There's no way..._ He took two steps backwards, looked around the corner, _and it was there._ The blood drained from his face and he flew back into sonido. He lost track of how long he had been going, and time between the appearance of the spots of yellow he kept seeing was getting shorter and shorter- and then he ran into something.

"Aaroniero! Ya lost yer lizard. I was about to bring it back to ya."

He looked up from where he was sprawled out on the floor to see Gin holding _it. _He scrambled backwards. "Keep that thing away from me! It's the Devil! The Devil! El Diablo, damnit!"

"It's a lizard..."

"THAT THING IS THE DEVIL! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" He shot off a cero at it and ran.

Gin easily deflected the cero- it hadn't even been fully formed- and looked at the lizard he was still holding. "Ya know, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Kaien had a phobia of lizards, maybe it transferred ta Aaroniero with his memories? No worries, I'll just give ya ta someone else. I'm sure Halibel wouldn't mind. It's not like she'll need ta feed ya or anythin' right?"

-Karakura, a tree with a view into the room of one Kuroskai Ichigo-

Ichigo had collapsed on his way home, so Starrk had taken him the rest of the way and dumped him on the front steps. How did he know where the boy lived? Yay for reiatsu trails. He knocked on the door and jumped up onto the roof. A few seconds later a tawny-haired girl opened the door. She saw the boy laying there and ran back into the house calling for a Karin-chan. She was back a few moments later, dragging a dark-haired girl and an equally dark-haired man. They took the boy inside and to where Starrk assumed was his room, yelling random things the entire time. Now Starrk was watching as the two girls fussed over him. The dark-haired one was trying to act like that wasn't really what she was doing and it was very entertaining.

The puppy in his lap whined. "Sh, Grace, just a few more minutes." The pup whined again. "Yeah, yeah, I know I said that a few minutes ago." The pup whined again and jumped up to lick his face. "...Fine." He jumped down from the tree and opened a garganta.

-Las noches, again-

"Halibel! How's yer bird doin?"

Halibel stared at Gin for a second.

_last night..._

_Halibel glared at the lovebird before flipping over and pulling a pillow over her head. _'Please let it shut up soon...__' __

_It never did. After three hours, she hcould stand it no longer. "Cero." The bird, cage and all, ceased to_ _exist._

"...Wonderweiss ate it."

"This is good timing then~ Apparently Aaroniero is scared of lizards, so will you take this?" He lifted the little yellow thing so Halibel could see it better.

Halibel frowned, not that anyone could really tell. "Having another pet so soon would be an insult to her memory. Please give it to someone else."

Gin's smile slipped for a second. "Okay, I'll give it ta someone else then."

"Thank you." Halibel turned and walked away. _Glad he bought that... I hate pets._

Nnoitra randomly appeared. "Ya could give it ta Szayel. His fish exploded earlier."

Gin handed him the lizard. "Give it to him for me, yeah? I heve something I need ta do." Gin wandered off in what may or may not have been the direction of his room, Aizen was the only one who knew where they were, if he even knew.

Nnoitra smirked at the lizard. "I'll give ya ta Szayel... after I screw with Aaroniero a bit."

-room of the Justice advocate-

Tousen froze when he felt something crawl up his leg. He drew his zanpakuto. "Nake, Suzumushi." He knocked a frickin' huge spider onto the floor. A normal, not-hollow spider. '_I wonder if this has anything to do with that box... __It was probably Gin, and if it wasn't he'll know who.'_ He trapped it under a bowl.

-Gin's room-

Gin felt Aizen's reiatsu coming down the hall outside his room and shoved the blanket-wrapped bundle he was holding in the box at his feet and slid it under his bed along with everything else he had scattered on the floor. He straightened back up and snagged the book from under his pillow just in time. Aizen pushed the door open and stepped in. "Gin, why do all of my Espada suddenly have pets?"

"Ya wanted them ta quit breakin the walls right? Now they won't have time to."

"Hn. It seems to be working so far."

There was a moment of silence.

"Gin."

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly is there a bottle on your bed?"

_'...Damnit.' _He reached down and pulled the box back out. Aizen looked inside to see a mass of blankets and two little heads, one covered in blue-tinted white fur and the other in silvery black. "They're silver foxes. I got them from some guy who was breedin' them for their fur. He was gonna drown these two 'cause she's an albino and he has a bit too much silver on him and his tail is completely black instead of havin' a white tip."

"Why did you hide them?"

"I kinda thought you'd say no ta the pets thing so I figured that if ya never saw them..."

"That you could keep them." Gin looked down at the box and started picking at the edge of one of the blankets. "Gin. _We are not in Soul Society anymore._ There are no laws against pets or anything here. You can have whatever you want, but next time _ask_ instead of using the espada." Gin stopped messing with the blanket and switched to his reserved-for-Aizen smile- the not-fake one. "So what are there names?"

"I hven't decided what ta name her yet, and I thought you could name this one. I kinda got him for you."

"..."

* * *

><p>AN- Good lord, this is over 4 times as long as the first part. My fingers hurt. And I'm about ta miss the bus.<p>

Nanashi- Why exactly did you yell justice when Szayel's fish died?

Tousen- He took away Aizen's tea. It was divine retribution.

-Szayel tackles Tousen and injects him with something-

-Tousen starts screaming and convulsing-

Szayel- Justice THAT, ya freak!


End file.
